Lumos
by ObscureScryptic
Summary: I don't own anything except plot and OCS! Izuku Midoryia was considered a fanboy. He had knowledge of every super hero ever. He's a living breathing encyclopedia just reserved for quirks and heroes. Everyone knows he's an All Might fanboy. But what no one knows he's also a big Lumos fan aka the No.3 hero. Takes place


Izuku Midoryia was known to be a huge All Might Fanboy. What most don't know he also was a fan of another hero.

The No.3 hero Lumos; the hero who lights the way. Lumos had shaggy dark brown hair and striking emerald eyes. His hero costume consists of circular black goggles, a black cloak like clothes for the body, black rubber gloves, and brown boots. However in desperate situation Lumos loses the cloak and reveals a sort of snake like armor underneath his cloak.

Izuku's favorite video of Lumos was when he made his first ever appearance. It was during the biggest Tsunami in the century to hit Japan. Izuku was four when it happened he was in a shelter with his mother. The electricity was working thanks to a support hero's electric quirk. The news was on. He could recite exactly what happened that day as if it only happened just a second ago

Izuku was sitting on a cot with a bunch of superheroes around him. He had never been so close to pros before. However he wish it was under different circumstances. You see currently there was a hurricane happening. It has just stop briefly and he was among those the heroes could lanterns and flashlights barely lit anything up. His mom sprained her ankle and was sitting next to him clutching her leg.

Just when everyone was about to lose hope a faint glow was gradually getting close to the heroes. It became brighter and brighter as the source of the light came closer. Then the camera man from the local new station that was with them zoomed in and told them a young man the looks to just be out of UA that has shaggy damp brown hair striking green eyes, round goggles, and a black poncho. He was also relatively short for someone his age. The person was a new pro hero! And he was floating several people who were injured. He was also carrying a little girl.

Little Izuku racked his mind for a hero he knows that fit the man's appearance. Izuku couldn't remember. Everyone of the pro heroes murmur trying to rack their minds of a hero who fit that faint glow paused.

"OVER HERE!",said a hero

The faint glow then began to walk towards them. After a while the unknown hero finally reached the pro heroes.

"Thank Merlin I found you guys! I got a few highly injured people. I need help! There are more that need help. We need to hurry another set of storm clouds are coming!", said the unknown hero

He gently laid the injured on cots that was set up to go to the hospital or shelter. Izuku eyes looked at the young man.

"Who are you?",asked Izuku

The man laid the little girl down and was finishing informing a medic her injuries. He finished and looked at Izuku and ruffled his hair.

"I'm Lumos! And I chased this day to make my first appearance. Just graduated this year.",said the now known hero," Wish it was under different circumstances. But as a hero we gotta save people in any situation. It was better now than never."

Izuku's eyes sparkled. The new hero radiated a calming aura.

"You said there was others that were injured?",said another pro hero

Lumos looked at the heroes and nodded.

"Yeah. Follow me!",said Lumos running into the distance

Several pro heroes followed the new hero without hesitation after all just like Lumos said. A hero's job is to save people no matter what. Minutes after minutes Lumos and several of the pro hero came and went with new civilians that were injured. Izuku watch in aw as how Lumos worked so well with others.

Then just like how Lumos appeared the day cleared and the sun finally shined to reveal a new brighter day. Izuku and his mother was moved to a shelter along with other civilians.

Izuku thought that was the end of it all. But when he was getting some water someone called for him.

"Hey kid!",said a very familiar voice.

Izuku turned and saw Lumos coming towards him. He was gloveless and was also carrying a small box in his left hand. He was also still in costume for the most part.

" !",said Izuku

Lumos laughs and ran his free hand in his shaggy hair.

"No need to call me this Mr. nonsense. I just graduated out of UA. ",laughs Lumos," I saw your mom had a sprained ankle I wanted to see if she's okay along with you."

Izuku smiled and nodded his head," Yeah! Moms okay they took her to the doctor a few minutes ago. I stayed here because there weren't a lot of room in the hospital."

"That's good. Hey kid what's your name?",ask Lumos

"My name?" , said Izuku wondering why a pro hero would care for a quirkless boy like him.

"Yeah your name. After all you were there when I made my first appearance.",smiled Lumos

"Oh...My name is Midoryia Izuku!",said Izuku

"Well then Izuku-kun would you like a cupcake?",asked Lumos reaching what was inside the box all along.

The cupcake had a very interesting design to it. (Imagine Izuku's first costume helmet hoodie thing)

Izuku gently picked it up. His eyes sparkling with glee.

"This looks amazing!",he says

Lumos smiled faintly, " I saw you were a fan of all Might and you liked green so I just whipped up a cupcake and decorated it. Hope you like it."

Izuku slowly took a bite of it.

"It taste like vanilla !,said Izuku his eyes sparkling

"Glad you like it kid.",smiled Lumos as he ruffled his hair.

And for the rest of the day Lumos and Izuku spent time with each other till Inko came back. Izuku never saw Lumos personally ever again. But Izuku did follow him on the media keeping up to date with all Lumos activities in public. But surprisingly Lumos didn't stop his contact with Izuku. Because of him being the No.3 hero afraid Izuku and his mother would be harmed if they met. So the two would often exchanged letters through Lumos pet owl Hedwig. Lumos became an older brother to Izuku and Izuku became Lumos little brother.

When Izuku got into UA the first person he imfored other then his mother was Lumos. Lumos was excited and congratulated the younger boy and sent him one of Lumos famous cupcakes.

Izuku shook his head. And focus back on his teacher Aizawa who had an important announcement.

"Alright. Today we have a special guest who'll teach a special lesson that will last for the whole day meaning regular classes are cancel for the day.",said Aizawa his voice unmotivated

The class cheered and Izuku wondered who could it be. Then Aizawa eyes glowed. The class shit up and focus all their attention on Aizawa.

"As I was saying. We have a special guest. We need to go to a training ground gear up and meet me in the front.",said Aizawa

Everyone quickly went to the locker room to change.

*time skip*

Izuku was sitting next to Tsuyu on the bus heading to the new training ground.

"Izuku who do you think will be the guest?",asks Tsuyu

"I don't know Tsuyu.",said Izuku honestly

After a few weeks Izuku was now comfortable with calling Tsuyu by her first name. They became friends and were often spotted talking to each other.

"How about you Ochaco?",asks Izuku

"Um...it has to be a pro hero but I'm not sure,"said Ochaco bashful

"I hear rumors circulating that the special guest will become a permanent teacher for UA!",said Iida

"Iida I didn't know you partake in rumors.",said Ochaco

Iida blushed and said, " I don't really but I just overheard this from several older students."

"It's okay Iida.",said Izuku smiling

And instantly the atmosphere change from awkwardness cheerful bliss.

"Izuku you know just exactly how to change the atmosphere.",complemented Ochaco

Izuku blushed and started stammering.

Everyone laughed with him. The bus then halted to a stop. Everyone came out of the bus.

"Here we are everyone.",said Aizawa," He will be here -"

"Hey you guys must be class 1-A", said a male voice

Everyone turned towards the source.

"LUMOS?!",yelled everyone Izuku the loudest

Over the years like many great heroes Lumos costume change. Now his circle goggles seemed to have more abilities, his gloves weren't small like in his Beta suit and now reached his elbows, he had a cloak fasten across his neck this time it had a hood, he had a mask with a strange triangle symbol with a circle and line in it, although he rarely wears it, scale like armor under the cloak, pants with small armor plates in em, his boots were more robotic and added some more night to the hero, and he wore a small communication device on his ear. But several things would never change takes Lumos height of what a fourteen year old? Still that is short but then Izuku is only taller then him by 1/4 of an inch. His hair was still its messy bird nest. His eyes still glowed an emerald green. It still hold its warmth and happiness it had all those years ago.

Izuku smiled so cheerfully. There was his older brother standing right there in front of him. So he couldn't help it. He ran towards Lumos and tackled hug him.

"Lumos!",cried Izuku as he buried his head into Lumos shoulder

Lumos laughed and ruffled Izuku's also messy hair.

"You simply couldn't wait huh little brother?",said Lumos

The class all screamed," LITTLE BROTHER?!"

TO. BE. CONTINUED!


End file.
